Tendresse
by Earwen Este
Summary: Mamorie et Suzuna complotent sur Hiruma, Sena qui les entend ne sait plus que penser. Et au milieu de tout ça, un démon reste égal (presque !) à lui-même. Un HiruSena comme on n'en voit que très peu et en tout modestie. (Il est possible que le Rating change en cours de route, je vous préviendrai dans ce cas là) Bonne lecture, chers lectrices et lecteurs !
1. Prologue

.

Prologue

(Ou quand Suzuna et Mamori se posent une question à propos d'Hiruma?)

.

* * *

La fin des cours venait de sonner et Sena se dirigeait vers le local de Football Américain de Deimon. Ses jambes enfin complètement guéries, il pouvait reprendre l'entrainement sans soucis.

Les souvenirs du match contre Kongô Agon lui revinrent en tête. Cela avait été le match le plus dur à gagner, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Agon blesser son capitaine, Sena avait tout donner pour gagner, de façon à venger Hiruma. Il se souvenait encore des sensations qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il avait vu le sang coulé sur son visage ; il en avait tellement voulu au « génie du siècle » que le jeune Running Back avait failli y perdre ses jambes, voulant à n'importe quel prix gagner face à Agon.

Alors qu'il arrivait presque au local, il aperçut de loin l'équipe s'entraîner avec acharnement. Musashi faisait de la musculation pour ses jambes, Hiruma tirait sur les joueurs sous ses ordres, tandis que Kurita, Kumosobi et les frères Hein-Hein (_On n'est pas frères !_) s'entraînaient de leur côté. Avec un sourire un peu mélancolique, il se fit la remarque qu'il était le seul absent. Pas de pensées négatives ! S'insurgea-t-il. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le local et ouvrit la porte. Il stoppa net…

- Hum…

- Huum…

- Huuum…

- Huuuuuum…

- Huumph.

Cela faisait cinq minutes, maintenant, que Sena regardait Mamori et Suzuna semblant se creuser la tête pour un sujet dont il ignorait (encore) tout. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le local pour se changer, il n'avait osé rien dire ou rien faire. Effrayantes à souhait, les deux jeunes filles étaient tellement dans leurs pensées qu'elles ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué.

- Ah ! s'écria Suzuna.

Sena espéra pendant l'espace de trois secondes qu'elle avait trouvé la solution à leur problème, et ainsi pourraient-elles sortir pour qu'il puisse se changer. Mamori se tourna vers elle, toute ouïe.

- Et pourquoi ne pas créer une situation ou on pourrait vérifier s'il en a ou pas ? déclara-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille.

- Huuum… Quel genre de situation ? demanda son interlocutrice, une main sur le menton.

- Et si tu faisais semblant de trébucher à côté de lui ou tu simule un malaise ? Proposa la pompom girl. Il sera un minimum sensible à ça, non ?

- Tu crois ? Hiruma-kun ferait attention à moi ? lui demanda Mamori, un peu sceptique.

- Evidemment, souviens-toi de la fois ou ce monstre est monté dans les gradins, il s'est mit devant nous.

Sena commençait à se sentir très mal. Il écoutait la conversation et le sentiment qu'il en ressortait était mauvais. Est-ce que par hasard Mamori-nee-chan était-elle amoureuse de Hiruma ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il en éprouvait du vertige. Il décida de signaler sa présence, pour ne pas entendre quelque chose qui pourrait lui briser le cœur.

- Anoooo, dit-il de sa voix hésitante. Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir de là, s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais me changer.

-IIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurlèrent-elles, en sautant au plafond.

Et au grand damne de Sena, elles continuèrent à hurler pendant une minute entière. Celui-ci attendit que la crise passe en se bouchant les oreilles. Lorsqu'elles arrêtèrent de crier, l'équipe entière accourait vers le local.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Monta, essoufflé, cherchant un agresseur imaginaire dans le local. Vous allez bien ? Mamori-chan ? Tu t'es fait agresser ? Tu t'es blessée ?

- Vous allez bien ? demanda tour à tour les autres membres de l'équipe.

Sena en aurait rit s'il n'avait pas été le coupable dans cette histoire, bien qu'il n'en éprouve aucun sentiment de remord.

- Sena ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? l'interrogea Musashi.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Hiruma arriva avec une arme à la main, un air interrogateur au visage, il regarda tour à tour Sena et les jeunes filles, puis sourit de façon carnassière. Sena, quant à lui, se décida à parler avec un soupir de lassitude. Les jeunes filles ne savaient plus ou se mettre avant même qu'il ne commence à parler.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il sur un ton peu engageant. Dans le sens où il n'y a pas eu d'agression sinon envers mes oreilles. Je suis entré pour me changer, elles ne m'ont pas remarqué. Lorsque je me suis annoncé, elles ont hurlé à s'en déchirer les poumons. Et maintenant qu'elles savent que je suis là, elles seraient gentilles de sortir pour me laisser me changer et arrêter de comploter dans le dos des gens.

- Mais- ! Ce n'est pas vrai, Sena ! s'exclama Suzuna. On ne complo-

Un regard du jeune homme suffit à la faire taire, lui faisant baisser les yeux. Mamori fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à gronder Sena sur sa façon de parler à Suzuna quand elle-même rencontra son regard. Il était glacial. Elle opta donc pour une approche plus douce.

- S-Sena, tu vas bien ?

- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Mes jambes sont à 100% opérationnelles. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son vestiaire pour sortir sa tenue de Football USA. L'équipe le regarda faire, un peu abasourdi par le ton employé en s'adressant à sa « sœur spirituelle ». Le sourire d'Hiruma s'étira en voyant la tête décomposée de la manager. Non pas mais qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais voir le fuckin' nabot la remettre à sa place avait quelque chose de jouissant. La suite promettait d'être à mourir de rire !

YA-HAAA !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Il s'agit d'une fanfiction yaoi, autrement dit d'une relation entre deux hommes.

Je ne pense pas faire de lemon, mais il est trop tôt pour se prononcer. J'ai voulu écrire cette fic parce que je trouvais qu'il n'y avais pas assez de fanfiction sur ce couple que j'adore. Le plus souvent, c'est du HirumaXMamori et comme je n'aime pas particulièrement Mamori, je n'accroche pas du tout.

**P.S. :** Je tenais à préciser que **je ne ferai pas de lexique sur les différents termes techniques du football américain** partant du principe que si vous lisez des fanfictions sur Eyeshield21, c'est que vous en connaissez les règles.

P.S.S. : Je tenais aussi à préciser que je sors du contexte de la Christmas Bowl. Il restera quelques matchs (comme celui contre les Zokugaku Chameleons) ou plutôt des flash-back. J'ai essayé d'écrire avec, mais c'est une catastrophe.

Trêve de bavardage inutile, voici ma deuxième fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Premier chapitre

(ou quand Sena se pose des questions sur le comportement de son démoniaque de capitaine ?)

.

* * *

Sena ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de s'adresser de cette manière aux filles, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Les entendre comploter dans le dos d'Hiruma pour vérifier il ne savait quelle chose à son propos, cela l'avait mit hors de lui pour un raison inconnue (_Vraiment ?_).

Il se tenait dos aux autres, commençant à enlever sa veste de lycéen. Monta et Kurita incitèrent les deux jeunes filles à sortir du local, le premier parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de voir son amour poser les yeux sur un autre homme que lui et le deuxième parce qu'il tenait à préserver la chasteté, non seulement celle de Suzuna, mais aussi celle de Sena. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait ce dernier n'était pas dans son état normal et espérait le voir de nouveau avec le sourire.

Puis toute l'équipe suivit le mouvement, retournant lentement vers le terrain d'entrainement, rassurée du fait que les jeunes filles soient sauves. Ces dernières n'avaient oser rien dire, de part la présence de Sena, car elles savaient qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation qu'elles avaient tenu un peu plus tôt. Maintenant elles attendaient qu'il ait finit de se changer pou retourner à l'intérieur du local continuer la mise au point de leur plan.

Seul Hiruma s'était attardé dans le local, voulant parler avec le jeune homme de leur prochain match.

- Oye ! Fuckin'Nabot, le prochain match serait un match d'entrainement contre les Caméléons.

- Encore ? Pourquoi veux-tu que nous les affrontions une nouvelle fois ?

- Nous ? Toi, tu ne joueras pas, annonça le démon avec un énorme sourire. Nous les affrontons demain et c'est trop tôt pour t'envoyer sur le terrain, avec tes jambes à peine remises. De plus, cela sera un bon entraînement de jouer sans toi. Kekekekekeke !

Sena, bien que déçu de ne pas jouer, ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la joie en entendant son capitaine. « Il s'inquiète pour moi », songea-t-il. Puis se fustigeant mentalement pour cette pensée incompréhensible, il se concentra sur les dernières paroles du Quater Back.

- Un bon entraînement ? Ils ont accepté de nous servir d'entrainement ? Quelle stratégie de jeu vas-tu mettre en place ?

- Ils m'ont certifié qu'ils étaient complètement d'accord et qu'ils le feraient avec plaisir. Quant au match, j'essayerai avec Fuckin'Singe et Fuckin'Chauve, ricana Hiruma, avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Mais je vais utiliser les kicks du Fuckin'Vieux pour voir ce qu'il vaut comme joueur principal. Ce que je veux surtout observer, c'est la réaction des autres sur ta non-présence sur le terrain et les conséquences. Ta foutue présence sur le terrain a une trop grande répercussion sur le moral de l'équipe, ils comptent trop sur toi pendant les matchs.

Sena écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

- C'est vrai que maintenant, il y a Musashi-san, dit-il, joyeux. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me mettre sur le banc, j'ai dû aller voir un médecin pour rassurer ma mère sur l'état de mes jambes, ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné.

Hiruma le regarda impassible avec un léger froncement de sourcils, puis sourit diaboliquement en se baissant à la hauteur du jeune homme. Celui-ci recula vivement en rougissant, il buta rapidement contre le mur derrière lui, l'élève le plus démoniaque du lycée Deimon s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans l'espace vital du Running Back.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que t-t-t-t-t-tu fais, H-Hiruma-san ?

- Hum ? Je prends le tee kick du Fuckin'Vieux, pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais faire autre chose peut-être ?

Pendant qu'il disait, cela, le démon se pencha encore plus vers Sena, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres les uns des autres. Mais au dernier moment, sa tête dévia sur la droite, son menton touchant l'épaule du jeune homme tétanisé. Sa main attrapa le tee kick et en se redressant, Hiruma fit glisser lentement sa joue contre celle de Sena. Et juste avant de se séparer, le démon donna un coup de langue sur la tempe du plus petit et s'enfuit en ricanant de sa si étrange façon de le faire.

Sena ne savait plus ou se mettre, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait seulement aller s'entrainer sous le regard de Hiruma, tellement il se sentait gêné. Il glissa vers le sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras en enfouissant sa tête complètement rouge dedans. Puis lui revinrent en mémoire les paroles du démon.

« Ta foutue présence sur le terrain a une trop grande répercussion sur le moral de l'équipe, ils comptent trop sur toi pendant les matchs. »

Sena rougit encore plus et gémit faiblement. Cela devait être faux. Il n'était pas assez bon pour…

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que lui aussi pensait trop s'appuyer sur lui ? C'était assez vrai, mais Sena ne s'en ai jamais plaint, bien au contraire. Il essaierait donc de se faire pardonner de quelque chose ? Le Hiruma qui n'a aucun remord à lâcher Kerberus pour le faire courir ?

Impossible.

Et plus important : se faire pardonner de quoi exactement ? Le jeune Running Back ne se souvenait pas une seule fois s'être blessé suffisamment durant un match, sauf contre les Shinryûji Naga…

Sena releva vivement la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Tout était devenu clair, Hiruma cherchait de façon très déguisé de se faire pardonner pour son entêtement de l'avoir fait jouer encore et encore contre Agon, alors que ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Il s'en voulait d'avoir risqué de faire perdre l'usage de ses jambes à Sena. Le manège qu'il venait de lui faire était sa façon de cacher ses sentiments, tournant tout à la dérision et cherchant à embarrasser le jeune homme pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Digne du démon qui tient à sa réputation, songea-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Il revint à la réalité en se rappelant ce qu'il devait faire. Il montrerait à son capitaine qu'il adorait autant qu'avant courir pour l'équipe. Il sortit en courant du local, ne prêtant aucune attention à Suzuna et Mamori qui attendaient patiemment à quelques mètres de la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et un coup de vent au teint rouge passer.

YA-HAAA !

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait !

Sayonara.


	3. Chapitre 2

.

Deuxième chapitre :

(ou quand disparition, apparition, démon, stupéfaction et punition riment ensemble !)

.

* * *

Il faisait beau en ce samedi 10 Décembre, fut la première pensée du fils unique de la famille Kobayakawa qui s'était levé avec enthousiasme et de bonne heure. Il s'habilla malgré tout chaudement avec une écharpe aux couleurs de son équipe et un manteau d'hiver noir classique. Le jeune homme avait décidé de partir tôt en espérant arriver le premier au lycée.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu la rencontre entre les Deimon Devil Bats et les Zokugaku Chameleons, l'équipe devait se retrouver devant le lycée Deimon avant de se rendre au terrain qui se trouvait en zone neutre par rapport aux deux écoles. Sena réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine pendant qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers le point de rendez-vous.

Hiruma avait annoncé en début de semaine qu'ils joueraient encore contre les « rebelles » et avait précisé par la même occasion que leur As ne jouerait pas ce match. Tous, sauf Sena, qui était déjà au courant, avaient protesté, même Mamori et Suzuna, mais leur entraineur était intervenu dans la discussion houleuse.

- Nous ne pouvons pas toujours compter sur Sena, de plus, il est trop tôt pour le laisser rejouer. Même si ses jambes sont guéries, elles vont restées sensibles un moment encore, expliqua-t-il. Ce sera également une bonne occasion de voir comment vous vous en sortez sans la vitesse de Sena.

Penauds, les joueurs acquiescèrent, n'ayant pas pensé à la santé du Running Back. Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait fait le capitaine à la fin de la conversation. Il semblait vouloir tuer quelqu'un tellement ses yeux s'étaient plissés, puis il avait jeté un regard vers Sena en souriant sournoisement, fendant littéralement son visage en deux, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ce qui avait fait rougir le Running Back. Et alors que le brun avait vivement détourné le regard, le blond avait sortit l'une de ses armes préférées qui est la mitraillette et avait fait feu aux pieds des joueurs pour les faire retourner à leur entraînement. Rien que d'y repenser, le sang montait lui chauffer les joues.

Puis durant toute la semaine, alternant cours et entrainements, Sena avait repris un train-train qui lui était familier, même s'il avait remarqué que son capitaine ne le poussait pas autant que d'habitude, ce qui avait le don de le faire sourire à chaque fois qu'il y pensait : le Grand Démon Hiruma se montrait gentil envers l'un de ses coéquipiers.

De quoi faire rire Tetsuma-san lui-même !

Mais malgré la saugrenuité de la situation, Sena en était reconnaissant au blond. Ses jambes lui faisaient encore un peu mal mine de rien, bien que le médecin l'ait autorisé à reprendre les entraînements. Du plus, c'était la première fois qu'il allait les regarder jouer un match entier sans qu'il n'y participe, il était impatient et frustré à la fois. Il voulait voir de façon objective comment l'équipe jouait, mais il souhaitait tellement pouvoir jouer avec eux en même temps. Sena soupira. Il ne savait même plus exactement quand il avait commencé à autant aimer le football américain, mais il savait désormais que c'était irréversible.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé une heure en avance. Le jeune homme sourit de sa propre bêtise et s'assit sur le muret qui encadrait les grilles d'entrée du lycée. Ressentant une gêne dans sa cuisse gauche, il massa doucement pour la faire partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe, Fuckin'Nabot ? lui demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, même si le surnom employé était à lui seul une preuve sur l'identité de la personne qui venait d'arriver.

Levant la tête, le Running Back découvrit Hiruma à quelques centimètres de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu t'es fait agresser ? Donne-moi leurs noms !

- Oh ! C'est quoi cette manie a toujours croire que je me fais agresser à chaque coin de rue ? C'est totalement…

- …Vrai, le coupa le blond. T'as servi de larbin toute ta vie, c'est écrit sur ton visage que t'es une proie facile. Alors ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

Sena, vexé par la véracité de ses propos, fit la moue et détourna la tête en croisant les bras. Attitude typiquement boudeuse et très enfantine. Le démon ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, mais son préoccupation première lui revint très vite à l'esprit. Il eut aussitôt un rictus agacé, il avait beau être impitoyable pendant les entraînements, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet pour Son Running Back, même si tous pensait qu'il voulait plutôt préserver les jambes de Sena que le propriétaire des dites jambes.

Il s'avança jusqu'à toucher les genoux du jeune homme et d'une main le força à le regarder.

- Je te donne cinq secondes pour me donner noms et prénoms de tes agresseurs, dit-il impassible. Sinon tu iras droit en enfer. Un.

Sena ressentit violemment un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la voix du Quater Back sexy et envoûtante, mais la menace et ce que cela impliquait lui donna des sueurs froides.

- Deux.

Remords ou pas à son encontre, Hiruma serait très certainement capable de le torturer deux fois plus durant les entraînements.

- Trois. Dis donc, Fuckin'Nabot, tu tiens vraiment à goûter aux abysses infernales ?

- Non non non non non non ! D-Du tout ! Attend je vais te dire ce que j'ai ! D'accord ? C-C-C-C'est rien du tout !

- « Rien du tout » ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sena en agitant vivement ses mains en signe de négation. J'avais juste un peu mal à la jambe, c'est pour ça que je me massais ! Je ne me suis pas fait agresser, rassures-toi !

Hiruma écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de passer sa main sur son visage pour cacher de toutes légères rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaître. Il recula de quelques centimètres, lâchant le menton du brun qui en éprouva un curieux sentiment de froideur, ainsi qu'un peu de l'étonnement.

- Hiruma-san...?

Ce qui sauva le blond de l'explication fut un appel que reçu le Running Back. Il se détourna complètement de ce dernier et le laissa répondre.

- Allô ? Qui est-ce ? (….) Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? (….) Hahahaha, désolé, Sakuraba-kun. Tu voulais quelque chose ? (…) Si j'ai vu Shin-san ? Non, pas du tout. (…) Quoi ?! Vous avez réussis à le perdre !

Sena essaya du mieux qu'il put de cacher son fou rire qui pointait méchamment le bout de son nez. Hiruma, qui s'était retourné au nom du receveur des Ôjô White Knight, ricana.

- (…) Je sais, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. On dirait presque une allergie à la technologie. (…) Hé ? Hiruma-san ? (…) Je peux lui demander.

- La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était à la lisière de la forêt au nord de la ville, anticipa le blond, avec une moue moqueuse. Ce Fuckin'Line Backer courait derrière un foutu petit chien.

Sena ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il savait, habitué aux frasques du démon. Il rapporta la réponse au coéquipier de son rival, celui-ci soupira de soulagement et le remercia avant de raccrocher pour prévenir le reste de son équipe. Sena reporta son attention sur son capitaine, puis sourit d'un air entendu.

- Un petit chien, hein ? Serait-ce des expériences pour la recherche sur l'émotion nommé « déstabilisation » ?

- Il se pourrait, répondit en ricanant Hiruma.

- Et quels sont les résultats du Docteur ? demanda Sena en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il se pourrait que ce soit concluant. Bon, les autres ne devrait plus tarder, ajouta-t-il, pour couper court.

Et alors même qu'il disait ça, Kurita, Komusubi et Musashi arrivaient en même temps. Hiruma s'éloigna un peu de Sena pour laisser Kurita saluer le jeune homme comme à son habitude. Musashi plus réservé les salua d'un signe de la main. S'engagèrent des conversations simultanées sur le match qui allait se dérouler le jour même.

- Oye ! Bonjour, Max !

- Salut, tout le monde ! Le génie que je suis va gagner ce match facilement !

Sena ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme de Monta et Taki. Ils étaient suivi par Mamori et Suzuna, qui les saluèrent tous en même temps.

- Bien, maintenant il ne manque plus que ces Fuckin'Frères et le Fuckin'Chauve, déclara Hiruma en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

Ils durent attendre 10 minutes, l'heure exacte (9h) du rendez-vous, pour les voir arriver. Les filles s'exclamèrent de surprise en voyant l'état des trois Frères (_Hein ?! Heein ?! HEEIN ?! On n'est pas frères !_). Ils étaient poussiéreux et semblaient s'être battu, même Yuki semblait être blessé.

- Mon Dieu, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? s'écria Mamori en posant mes mains devant son visage.

- H-Hé bien, commença Yuki. Je me suis fait agressé en chemin, les-

- Heiiiiin ? Fais gaffe à ce qui tu vas dire, là ! fit Jûmonji.

- Jûmonji-kun, Kuroki-kun et Tôgano-kun sont intervenus, mais mes agresseurs avaient des battes, finit précipitamment le rat de bibliothèque.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a faillit être en retard, poursuivit Kuroki, en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête. Ils ont été chiants à neutraliser.

- Ouais, acquiesça Tôgano, un manga à la main.

- Mais bon, on est à l'heure, c'est tout ce qui compte, reprit Jûmonji, nonchalant. Si nous y allions ?

- Yooosh ! On va gagner ce match ! Même sans Sena, Max !

La petite troupe se mit donc en route, les deux jeunes filles devant, à deviser à propos d'un sujet qu'elles seules connaissaient, à part peut-être Sena, mais celui-ci se tenait en bout de file, donc n'entendait rien de la conversation. Hiruma traînait avec Musashi juste de Sena qui se trouvait avec Monta. Mu par un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer pour le moment, il ne voulait pas laisser Son Running Back seul avec le Fuckin'Singe. Ceux-ci parlaient avec engouement du match, Sena disant qu'il avait hâte de les voir jouer et Monta répétant qu'il comblerait aisément l'absence de son ami sur le terrain.

Soudainement le bruit d'une course se fit entendre derrière eux. Sena eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'il dû réceptionner une petite masse brune dans ses bras. Il tomba à terre, une jolie petite brunette allongée sur lui. Sous la surprise, tout le monde s'était arrêté et Mamori, prompte à protéger Sena se ruait déjà vers la jeune fille qui avait osé faire tomber Son bébé. Mais elle fut arrêter par l'éclat de rire que poussa Sena, la fillette venait de se redresser et faisait quelques signes des mains.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Je n'ai pas eu mal, dit-il.

Encore une série de signes avec les deux mains.

- Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de te revoir, Chii, recommença Sena, avec un sourire.

La petite fille qui devait avoir dans les environ de 7, 8 ans s'extasia gestuellement face au jeune homme, Sena fit quelques gestes de la main et la fillette se releva immédiatement en s'inclinant plusieurs devant Sena qui se relevait aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis, la rassura le lycéen. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ?

Elle bougea encore ses mains et cette fois, toute l'équipe comprit que la petite « Chii » était muette et (quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de s'en rendre compte) que leur coéquipier déchiffrait et pratiquait le langage des signes.

- Sena, qui est-ce ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu la comprennes ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu parlais le langage des signes ?

La petite fille se réfugia derrière les jambes du pauvre jeune homme qui se faisait assaillir de question en tout genre quand Hiruma se baissa à sa hauteur. Il exécuta une série de signes à l'attention de la muette, que Sena déchiffra mentalement en rougissant. « Chii » éclata de rire et sortit des jambes du jeune homme.

- Mamori-chan, tu veux bien nous déchiffrer ? demanda Monta.

- J-je peux pas. Le langage des signes qui j'ai appris est un mixte que j'ai inventé moi-même pour qu'aucun autre joueur qu'Hiruma-kun puisse le déchiffrer. Ce n'est pas le vrai langage des signes.

- J'ignorais que You-nii savait le parler, fit remarquer Suzuna.

Celui-ci continuait à converser avec la petite pendant que Sena la présentait aux autres.

- Elle s'appelle Chizuru Kobayakawa, il s'agit de ma cousine, la fille du frère de mon père. C'est pour elle que j'ai appris à parler le langage des signes et comme vo… Hiruma-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lui apprendre ?! Elle n'a que 7 ans !

Le démon ricana diaboliquement en se redressant tandis que Chizuru retournait s'accrocher à la jambe de Sena.

- Il va falloir courir si nous voulons être à l'heure, déclara le premier en regardant sa montre, tandis que le dernier prenait sa cousine sur son dos et commençait à courir sous le rire silencieux de Chizuru.

- Maintenant, murmura Suzuna à Mamori. Parles-lui maintenant si tu veux avoir une chance, il est tout seul.

La 2nde année réagit immédiatement et s'approcha de Hiruma, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait put dire quoique ce soit, il disparut soudainement de son champs de vision.

- YAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAA ! Kerberus, mets la gomme ! Hurla le démon après avoir mit des rollers. Rattrape le Fuckin'Nabot ! Hey, les Fuckin'Autres ! Les deux derniers arrivés seront punis ! Joueurs ou non !

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de tout le monde, il avait disparut avec Sena de l'horizon.

- VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIITE !

YA-HAAAAAAAA !

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Un peu plus long que les autres, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^ ! Voici l'entrée en scène de la petite cousine de Sena, tel un ange éblouissant de l'amûûûûûûûûûûûr ! Kékékékékékéké !

Bye bye !


	4. Chapitre 3

.

Chapitre 3 :

(Ou quand l'épisode qui suit est une transition pour que les lecteurs comprennent bien la suite)

.

* * *

Assit dans l'herbe à côté du terrain de football américain ou allait se jouer le match Deimon Devil Bats VS Zokugaku Chameleons, Sena discutait tranquillement avec Chizuru, tout en jetant des coups d'œil discret à son démon de capitaine qui provoquait celui de l'équipe adverse en attendant ses propres joueurs. Kerberus se reposait à côté de Chizuru qui ne semblait pas en avoir peur, au contraire, car, de temps en temps, elle le caressait doucement.

- _Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de regarder Hiruma-sempai ?_ lui demanda-t-elle avec ses mains après avoir attiré son attention. _C'est vrai qu'il est beau_, ajouta-t-elle. _Bien sûr pas autant que toi !_

Sena rougit violemment en se détournant complètement du Quater Back. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa cousine soit à ce point observatrice ? Le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à la contredire, parce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'Hiruma était beau et séduisant…

Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Songea-t-il, avec effarement. C'était son capitaine, bon sang ! Et pire, c'était Hiruma Yoichi, l'élève le plus démoniaque de son lycée et, même, des environs. Comment pouvait-il… ?

Il secoua la tête et se reconnecta au présent, plus spécifiquement sur sa cousine. La petite fille, âgée de 7 ans et quelques mois, malgré son handicap, faisait la fierté de ses parents. Très intelligente et mature pour son âge, elle démontrait une grande curiosité pour le monde extérieur. Elle vouait, par ailleurs, une très grande affection à son cousin. Lorsque la famille avait apprit que la petite serait muette de façon irrémédiable, Sena, qui avait alors 10 ans, avait fait tout pour que sa cousine ne se sente pas mise de côté et avait apprit à parler le langage des signes. Sena se souvenait encore des fois ou il avait faillit abandonner tant c'était difficile ou quand ses camarades de classes l'embêtaient plus que d'habitude, le démoralisant complètement. Mais à chaque fois que cela se produisait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa cousine lui remontait le moral.

Elle avait été la première personne pour qui il avait eu envie de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour la voir heureuse. Et Chizuru lui en était très reconnaissante et le lui faisait savoir par des gestes.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que la petite fille commençait à élaborer un plan (pas à la Hiruma, il est évident que personne ne peut égaliser le démon dans son propre domaine) pour que son cousin soit heureux et elle avait remarqué qu'il était sensible aux faits et gestes du démon.

- Oye ! Fuckin'Nabot ! Est-ce que tu les vois arriver ? hurla son capitaine depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

Sena, d'abord surpris, se redressa et vit effectivement le reste de l'équipe et les filles arriver en courant comme des dératés. Chose surprenante, Kurita et Komusubi n'étaient pas du tout à la traîne. Plutôt que de hurler pour lui répondre, Sena préféra utiliser le langage des signes pour avertir Hiruma que les joueurs étaient en vue. Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'il déchiffra que le Fuckin'Gros Tas n'était pas le dernier, le Fuckin'Vieux devait certainement l'aider en taclant les autres joueurs. Il décida de corser l'affaire en envoyant Kerberus à leur rencontre.

Comme à son habitude, il inspira à fond. Sena, sentant le danger venir, attrapa se cousine et courut en direction du Quater Back, devinant à coup sûr son attention. L'atmosphère changea brusquement pour devenir très lourde et sombre, un vent glacial se leva, annonciateur d'une catastrophe dont personne ne pouvait encore prédire l'ampleur.

Le Running Back eut tout juste le temps de couvrir les oreilles de sa cousine et…

- KEEEEEEEEEERBEROOOOOOOOOS !

Les yeux du « chien des enfers » s'ouvrirent subitement, rouges et meurtriers, comme à chaque fois que son maître l'appelle. Le chien poussa un hurlement agressif et les joueurs de l'équipe adverse poussèrent des couinements apeurés. S'il les a enregistré, il aura de nouveaux esclaves, pensa Sena en entendant cela. Mais à peine cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il vit Hiruma sourire diaboliquement en tenant un enregistreur.

« Il l'a vraiment fait… »

Sena posa à terre sa cousine, un peu surprise, en poussant un soupir résigné tout en veillant à rester derrière le Démon, histoire que le chien ne le prenne pas pour cible. Prudence est mère de Sûreté, comme on dit.

- _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_ lui demanda Chizuru.

- Entraînement, répondit le jeune homme à voix haute.

- _Entraînement ? Toi aussi tu vas devoir courir ?_

- Je ne pense pas, je ne joue pas le match d'aujourd'hui.

- _Ah bon ? C'est dommage ! J'aurais aimé te voir jouer, _lui expliqua sa cousine, avec une moue déçue.

- Je n'y peux rien, Chii. Mes jambes ont besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour être fonctionnelles sinon le risque que je me blesse sérieusement sera renforcé.

Pour toute réponse, Chizuru le prit dans ses bras et adressa un sourire à Hiruma, dans le dos du Running Back, qui avait suivit la conversation. En comprenant le sens, le démon se détourna en adoptant une attitude indifférente, le sourire était empreint d'une telle gratitude que le Quater Back pouvait presque entendre la petite lui dire « Merci ».

Sena sentit soudainement sa cousine être secouée de spasmes, surpris, il se détacha d'elle et constata qu'elle riait. Certes à sa manière, mais elle riait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- _Rien du tout, Hiruma-sempai est drôle ! Il est aussi nul que toi pour les relations humaines ! _

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ça ?! s'écria son cousin.

- _Rien du tout. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord si je passais te voir au lycée ? _lui demanda-t-elle, cherchant à détourner la conversation. _J'aimerais voir un de tes entraînements._

- No-

- Ce serait génial ! s'exclama Hiruma, en entourant les épaules de Sena de son bras, tout en le coupant. La Fuckin'mini-Chibi pourrait bien m'être utile dans les prochains jours !

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux par la proximité de son capitaine. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse cela ?! Bon sang ! Maintenant il pouvait aller sur le terrain, il ne serait même pas différent de ses coéquipiers niveau couleur. Soudainement il entendit les autres hurler tout en arrivant, il se redressa en même temps que Hiruma pour voir qui arrivaient les deux derniers qui auraient à subir la punition du Démon.

- Et les grands gagnants de cette épique course de la mort infernale qui auront droit de subir la pire des punitions jamais administrés sont… commença-t-il, narquois.

Il sortit un tambour d'on-ne-sait-où et commença à jouer. Les élèves de Deimon pas encore arrivés pressèrent le pas, tout en esquivant le chien qui semblait à tout prix vouloir leur arracher une jambe. Hiruma s'improvisa commentateur sportif :

- Attention Fuckin'Singe est bien partit pour finir avant-dernier, non, il devance les Fuckin'Frères qui rappelons-le valent à eux trois une personne, commenta-t-il. La Fuckin'Manager est la première arrivée ! Suivit par la Fuckin'Petite Sœur du Fuckin'Idiot qui passe lui aussi la ligne d'arrivée. Le Fuckin'Gros Tas et sa Fuckin'Version Miniature bloquent les Fuckin'Frères. Oh-oh ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que nous allons avoir trois gagnants !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'exclama Sena, en sortant de derrière le capitaine. Nooon, sérieusement ?

Les Frères Hein-Hein, Monta et Yuki étaient les derniers et ne semblaient pas pouvoir se départager. Puis tout à coup, Yuki accéléra tout en faisant un croche-patte à Monta. Il passa donc la ligne d'arrivée.

- Nous avons les grands gagnants ! Kékékékékékékékékékékékékékékékékékékékéké ! Vous allez souffrir, croyez-moi ! YA-HA !

- NOOOOOOON, MAX ! Et puis comment Kurita-san et Komusubi-kun ont réussit à passer la ligne avant nous ?!

- Hein ? Comment ça on compte que pour une personne ?

- Heiiin ? On n'est pas frères !

- HEEEEEEIN ? Et pourquoi on s'est coltiné le chien en plus ?!

Sena sentait une migraine sourdre et massait sa tempe en regardant les quatre joueurs punis se révolter.

- Kékékéké ! Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là et bien échauffés, nous pouvons commencer le match ! Pour la punition, nous verrons ça dans plusieurs jours. Comme convenu, Eyeshield 21 ne jouera pas ce match, compris ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sena qui se raidit un court instant, ils avaient l'air tellement désemparés qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise et voulait fuir ces regards. Chizuru passa sa petite main dans la sienne pour se ressaisir et l'encourager à dire quelque chose. Cela marcha.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez très bien le faire sans moi, je ne suis pas le seul As de l'équipe ! Déclara-t-il, sur un ton nerveux. En plus, aujourd'hui, nous avons une équipe complète : un kicker à la puissance phénoménale, une ligne de défense qui résiste à tout, trois receveurs couvrant tout le terrain adverse à eux seuls, sans compter Hiruma-san et ses stratégies ! Comment pourriez-vous perdre, même sans moi ?

Le discours du Running Back eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur tout le monde. Les joueurs se regardèrent souriants et maintenant confiants pour le match. Musashi avait un air à la fois approbateur et entendu en regardant Hiruma sourire comme jamais. Jamais le Fuckin'Nabot ne l'avait complimenté aussi ouvertement, il en éprouvait un sentiment de fierté et de joie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là.

* * *

Suzuna s'approcha de Mamori discrètement. Elle lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de l'approcher si nous voulons vraiment savoir.

Mamori lui murmura en retour qu'elle allait essayer juste avant le match. Mais avec la présence de Sena et sa cousine, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire.

- Essaye quand même. Et puis je suis sûr que si Sena a réagit si froidement la dernière fois, c'est parce qu'il a peur que Hiruma te fasse du mal s'il venait à savoir ce que l'on cherche à savoir sur lui.

- Tu crois ? Hum, d'accord. Je vais essayer aujourd'hui encore une fois.

* * *

Sena, invité à faire le cri de guerre avec l'équipe pendant la concertation sur le jeu à suivre, se trouvait entre Monta et Hiruma. Il avait un peu chaud, mais se sentait incroyablement bien, comme à chaque qu'il était sur le terrain en compagnie du reste de l'équipe, même s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il n'avait pas ressenti ce même sentiment en début de match contre Dokubari Scorpions (_NDA : Sérieusement, j'adore le faire aussi naïf sur ses propres sentiments, même s'il a l'air un peu léger niveau intellectuel_). Il sentit Hiruma plus qu'il ne le vit prendre sa respiration pour lancer son cri de guerre.

- ÉCRASEZ-LES ! YA-HA !

- YA-HAA !

Après ça, Sena rejoignit Chizuru assise sur le banc. Mamori essaya d'approcher le capitaine, mais celui-ci l'esquiva une nouvelle fois en venant parler à Sena.

- _Regarde attentivement les mouvements de l'adversaire. Observe et rapporte-moi le tout. _

- Hey ? Ma-

Un seul regard suffit à faire comprendre à Sena qu'il ne devait en parler à personne.

- _Pourquoi ? Mamori-nee-chan est plus habituée que moi à faire cela._

_- Elle n'a jamais joué de match, toi oui. Elle n'a pas tes yeux, non plus. Fais ce que je te demande, point barre !_

Il sortit une de ses armes pour appuyer ses dires.

- Très bien, _très bien_, très bien ! _J'ai compris !_ s'écria le Running Back, parlant à voix haute et par langage des signes à la fois.

- _Au fait, elle compte rester là tout le match ? _demanda Hiruma.

- _Non, sa mère est en route, d'ailleurs elle ne devrait plus tardé._

- _Bien, je te veux à 100% concentré sur le match ! Vivement que Fuckin'Mini-Chibi parte !_

- _Je ne suis pas sourde, tu sais ? Et je suis sûr que dans les prochains jours, tu auras besoin de mon aide, _répliqua la petite fille.

Hiruma pesta un instant avant de partir vers le terrain sans faire cas de la manager qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Même s'il savait qu'elle voulait quelque de lui, il ne lui faciliterait absolument pas la tâche, si cela devait induire en erreur Son Running Back.

- _Sena, je n'aime pas la manager._

- _ Pourquoi ? Elle est très gentille pourtant._

- _Oui, mais elle n'est pas assez perspicace dans ses jugements et pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un si elle continue comme ça…_

Sena, absolument surprit par les propos tenus par sa cousine, ne sut que dire et se contenta de la fixer comme s'il lui était poussé de corne sur le front.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite cousine adorée ? fit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en voyant une moue boudeuse apparaitre au coin des lèvres de sa cousine. Il savait qu'elle voulait le voir heureux et que le manège de sa « nee-chan », même s'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, l'énervait un peu, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

- Chii-chan !

Se retournant vers la source de l'appel, la petite fille sauta du banc et courut vers elle. Un sourire énorme plaqué aux lèvres, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui l'accueillit avec ferveur.

- Bon sang, pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? Ton père est terriblement inquiet, viens on va le rassurer tout de suite.

- Bonjour, Tante Sizune. Je suis désolé du souci que l'on vous a causé, fit son neveu en s'inclinant devant elle.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas bien grave, Sena. Je suis désolée de partir comme une voleuse, mais ton oncle nous attend vraiment avec impatience. Enfin, tu le connais !

- Chizuru-chérie-adorée-qui-est-la-meilleure-du-mond e-entier, répondit Sena, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa tante partit en éclatant de rire. Sena secoua la tête en repensant à son oncle : celui-ci était tellement fan de sa fille qu'on avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en quelque chose de merveilleux et très précieux pour lui.

Sa cousine lui adressa un dernier au revoir plein d'affection auquel Sena répondit de bon cœur.

Une fois les membres de sa famille hors de vue, il se concentra sur le match.

Ya-haaa !

* * *

Et voilà ! Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose de très palpitant, mais comme je l'ai abruptement précisé en haut, c'est une sorte d'épisode de transition.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^ !

Bye Bye


	5. Chapitre 4

Une petite évolution, mais vraiment petite, c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'il y aura du changement !

Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous) !

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 :

(Ou quand Sena joue les managers et que l'impossible devient possible !)

.

* * *

Sena se rassit sur le banc et observa le début de match. Les mouvements des joueurs adverses lui parurent aussitôt bizarres. D'habitude, ils fonçaient sur le joueur à la balle pour l'écraser littéralement en espérant le blesser, mais là, ils semblaient comme attendre quelque chose.

- Mais qu'est-ce que-

Il repéra tout de suite l'étrangeté de la faille de la défense adverse, les joueurs de Chameleons se déplaçaient délibérément pour laisser une ouverture. Le Running Back remarqua également que la position de Habashira était plus en retrait qu'il ne devrait l'être, semblant attendre quelque chose. Tous ces petits détails étaient tellement infimes que même Hiruma ne l'avait pas vu, car il se préparait à faire une passe. D'ailleurs, Monta passa sur le côté en se positionnant au milieu, Hiruma se tenait prêt à lui faire la passe.

- NON, C'EST UN PIEGE ! ILS N'ATTENDENT QUE CA !

Sena vit Hiruma amorcer malgré tout son Devil Laser Bullet, il retint son souffle. Hiruma contracta son bras et en feintant une passe, ramena le ballon vers lui et courut de lui-même, suivi par Yuki et Taki. Les deux derniers bloquèrent plusieurs adversaires avant que Hiruma se fasse tacler.

- First down !

Se relevant Hiruma se tourna vers Sena, en attente de réponse.

- _Dans la ligne, la position de leurs pieds n'était pas normale, de plus la contraction de leurs muscles était trop légère pour véritablement bloquer, en d'autre mots, ils se laissaient déportés pour t'offrir délibérément une faille. Habashira-san était en retrait et un peu décalé par rapport aux restes de son équipe, il attendait très certainement que Monta se positionne pour le suivre._

Sur le cul, ça Hiruma l'était. Le Fuckin'Nabot n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre, non seulement il possédait des jambes à la vitesse de la lumière et des capacités d'adaptation hors normes, mais il arrivait aussi à déchiffrer le langage corporel des joueurs et ce qui en découlait, anticipant la stratégie de l'adversaire. Il regarda l'équipe adverse et remarqua qu'elle semblait frustrée.

Il explosa de rire, son équipe était vraiment la meilleure, surtout avec Son Running Back.

- Hiruma-san, pourquoi Sena a-t-il crié ? J'aurais réceptionné la balle Max !

- Non, tu n'aurais pas réussis. L'autre saleté aux long bras t'attendait. Avant même que tu ais toucher la balle, il t'aurait taclé.

- Hey ?! s'écrièrent les autres joueurs.

Hiruma regarda du côté du banc et entreprit de discuter avec Sena.

- _Le mieux à faire serait de compter sur les kicks du Fuckin'Vieux ?_

Surprit qu'il lui demande son avis, Sena ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il réfléchit en posant une main sur son menton. Avec application et sérieux, Sena expliqua nerveusement sa façon de voir la suite du match.

- _C'est une solution, mais lorsqu'ils vont attaquer, il y a des chances pour qu'ils renversent le score. Monta est peut-être un pro de la réception et de l'interception, mais il n'y a personne pour récupérer la balle après. Le mieux serait de jouer sur les différents niveaux de réceptions. Enfin, après ce n'est que mon avis !_

Hiruma ricana du fait que Sena ait anticipé son propre jeu. Le Fuckin'Nabot commençait à bien le connaître, lui le démon qui renouvelait toujours et encore ses tactiques, mais le jeune homme restait encore très peu sûr de lui. (_NDA : En même temps, cela se comprends un peu…_). Il pesta quand il vit la manager se rapprocher de Sena.

- Sena, comment as-tu vu la faille ?

- Ah…euh…J'ai juste…

- Oye ! Fuckin'Nabot ! La prochaine fois, _utilise tes mains._

- Aye, Hiruma-san !

.

* * *

- Merde ! Ce minus a lut la tactique ! Commença l'un des joueurs.

- Ouais, on devrait essayer de le mettre hors-jeu, chuchota un autre, sans que leur capitaine ne l'entende.

- Dès qu'on peut on projette un joueur ou quelque chose vers lui, histoire de le blesser à la tête.

Les deux joueurs ricanèrent en tournant la tête vers leur future victime.

Hiruma les observa de loin, le regard meurtrier.

* * *

.

Le jeu reprit, les Chameleons continuaient leur défense « de faille », tandis que les Deimon Devil Bats, grâce à la combinaison Sena/Hiruma, avançaient petit à petit vers le Touchdown. Soudain, Monta reçu la balle du côté gauche de la ligne, du côté de Sena, quand deux joueurs adverses foncèrent droit sur lui le taclant avec aisance et brutalité. Juste avant de tomber au sol, les joueurs donnèrent une impulsion avec leurs jambes pour finir en dehors du terrain en plein sur Sena.

- On va l'avoir !

Sena qui vit le tout arriver s'empressa de pousser la manager aussi loin qu'il put pour lui éviter de se blesser, mais ne put se soustraire à l'attaque. N'ayant aucun appui nécessaire pour le faire, il sentait que la collision allait faire très mal, à en juger par le regard malsain des adversaires.

Lorsque les deux joueurs et Monta tombèrent au sol un nuage de fumée se leva, cachant à tous ou était Sena et comment allait Monta. Personne n'avait vu si le Running Back s'en était sortit ou non.

- Senaaaaa ! Hurla Mamori en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Le nuage de poussière se dissipa montrant un Monta écrasé sous deux joueurs, mais qui allait bien. Tandis que Sena…

Tous exclamèrent leur surprise quand ils virent ce qu'il était arrivé à Sena.

- I-Impossible ! Balbutièrent les deux joueurs. C-c-c-c-comment… ?

- Lui ? Pour lui ?

- Sena-kun va bien ! s'écria Kurita, ne se souciant pas de la saugrenuité de la scène.

Le dit Sena avait fermé les yeux sous le choc de l'impact du sol. Mais les rouvrit hâtivement en se rendant compte qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand il se rendit compte de la situation.

Le tenant dans ses bras, l'ayant préservé des joueurs de Chameleons, allongé par terre, Hiruma le tenait dans ses bras. Il semblait un peu sonné par la chute, mais dardait son regard le plus meurtrier et sanguinaire sur les joueurs à terre.

- Hi-Hi-Hiruma…-san ? Pourq-

Le démon se redressa, tenant toujours le jeune homme contre lui, il le serrait contre lui compulsivement. Sena comprit qu'il fallait le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise. A l'abri des regards, le brun agit comme il l'aurait fait avec sa cousine et posa doucement sa main contre le ventre du démon sans que personne ne le voit et exerça une pression tout en faisant un mouvement circulaire. Avec sa main libre, le jeune homme esquissa quelques signes avec un sourire nerveux (_NDA : n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit quand même de Hiruma Yoichi !_), essayant de le rassurer sur sa santé_. _

Cela dura quelques secondes, puis le démon sembla se réveiller et relâcha vivement sa prise sur le Running Back. Il se leva et regarda le capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

- Maîtrise mieux que ça tes joueurs, saleté de langue fourchue ! Sinon, crois-moi, je m'arrangerai pour vous rayer à jamais de la liste du tournoi, menaça-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça ! s'exclama l'autre. En plus, c'est pa-

Hiruma, appuyé par Musashi et le coach qui venait d'arriver (NDA : _il a finit par trouver son chemin ! En fait je n'arrivais pas à le faire interagir au début du chapitre_), s'avança vers Habashira et l'arbitre.

- Deux de tes putains de joueurs ont essayé intentionnellement d'amocher mon meilleur joueur déjà blessé, reprit le démon, suintant de haine. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur ça ?

- Vous aurez beau dire ce que vous voulez, tout le monde a vu ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, continua Musashi, les bras croisés, mortellement sérieux et en colère.

- Nous exigeons une sanction à l'encontre de ces deux joueurs et nous sommes encore indulgents de ne pas attaquer l'équipe entière au vue de leurs antécédents, déclara l'entraîneur, à l'attention de l'arbitre.

Sena qui regardait la scène ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de voir comment ses amis exigeaient des sanctions à l'encontre de ses « agresseurs ». Mamori et Suzuna l'entouraient de soin superflu, il les laissait faire pour qu'elles soient absolument rassurées. Kurita et Komusubi qui avaient aidé Monta à se remettre sur pied, arrivaient avec ce dernier, tandis que les frères Hein-Hein regardaient d'un œil mauvais les autres joueurs, les provoquant d'essayer encore de blesser leur ami. Quant à Yuki, il était à côté du coach, appuyant les paroles par des articles du règlement.

- Sena, tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda pour la 215ème fois la manager. Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ?

- Mais non, tout va bien, Mamori-nee-chan.

- Sena, t'es sûr Max ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Sourit le Running Back, amusé bien qu'exaspéré par la sollicitude du groupe. Et toi ? Tu va bien, ils n'ont pas profité pour te faire encore plus mal ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis un homme MAX !

- Plutôt homme-singe, répliqua Kuroki.

- Clair, reprit Tôgano, sortant un manga de nulle part.

Une veine palpita à la tempe de Monta, sur le point d'imploser, mais au dernier moment il reprit son calme, croisa les bras et détourna la tête d'un mouvement sec (et très comique !). L'atmosphère détendue grâce au trio des hein-Hein, Sena s'amusa un moment de la situation avec les autres puis tourna son attention vers Hiruma et les autres. Tous suivirent son mouvement.

Ils semblaient attendre une réaction du capitaine des Chameleons. Ce dernier regarda Hiruma, puis ses propres joueurs et enfin ceux qui avaient tenté de blesser Sena. Il soupira autant de résignation que de lassitude.

- Nous déclarons forfait, annonça-t-il. Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'un match d'entraînement, nous ne pouvons être radiés de la liste de concurrent pour l'année prochaine, même si tu interviens Hiruma. Je laisse à l'arbitre la décision quant à ces deux joueurs.

- Ha-Habashira-san, p-pourquoi ? demanda les deux fautifs.

- Espèce d'abrutis ! D'où tirez-vous la satisfaction de battre l'adversaire s'il n'est pas en état de se battre ?! Hein ?!

Ils baissèrent la tête sous le sermon, piteux. L'arbitre annonça que les joueurs seraient suspendus jusqu'à la fin de la saison.

- C'est une dure décision, fit Mamori.

- Elle est mérité, répliquèrent Monta et les Frères Hein-Hein (_On n'est pas frères !_).

- S'en prendre de cette façon à Sena, tché ! Ca me donne envie de leur en foutre une ! Continuèrent le trio.

Les autres commencèrent à rigoler doucement à l'entente de cette phrase. Jûmonji et les deux autres se regardèrent interloqués.

- Et dire qu'avant, vous avez essayé de faire la même chose ! Sourit Mamori, moqueuse.

Les trois amis rougirent et détournèrent la tête, horriblement gênés. Plusieurs flashes aveuglèrent tout le monde, tous entendirent le ricanement sinistrement célèbre.

- D'autres photos compromettantes ! Kékékékéké !

- Sale démon ! S'exclamèrent les Frères Hein-Hein.

Hiruma eut un sourire fendant son visage en deux, signe qu'il était très satisfait de lui. Il regardait les photos qu'il venait de prendre : les Frère Heine-Hein rougissant (ça voudrait pas mal de fric maintenant que Deimon Devil Bats était connu) et plusieurs photos de Sena.

Il vit la manager s'avancer vers lui, mais ne fit rien pour l'esquiver.

- Hiruma-kun, tu ne t'es pas blessé tout à l'heure ? Je peux te soigner si tu veux.

- J'ai rien, saleté de manager ! Retourne à tes analyses. Fuckin'Nabot, suis-moi, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- O-oui !

- Kerberos ! C'est partit ! Droit au QG ! Yaaaa-HA !

Hiruma, emporté sur ses rollers par la vitesse de son chien, sourit en voyant que Sena les suivait aisément. Monta prit son menton dans sa main, réfléchissant.

- Dites, je viens de penser quelque chose…

- Quoi donc, Monta-kun ? demanda Mamori.

- Hiruma-sempai ne vient-il pas de protéger Sena par lui-même ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, il l'a fait, commença Tôgano.

- Mais c'est vrai : le démon Hiruma qui protège le… poursuivit Jûmonji.

-…petit et pur Sena, finit Kuroki.

- Impossible ! Renchérit Taki.

- Bah, techniquement, maintenant si, déclara Musashi.

YAAAAAA-HAAAAAA !

* * *

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre !

Bye bye !


	6. Chapitre 5

Et voilà ! Cinquième chapitre ! Le prochain ne sera publié qu'au environ de mardi ou mercredi (j'ai trop de devoir -' !), je m'en excuse.

Mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 :

(Ou quand soigner quelqu'un s'avère non seulement bénéfique pour le blessé mais aussi pour le soigneur)

.

* * *

En cette matinée de décembre, le lundi 12 exactement, il faisait très froid. Les arbres étaient complètement recouverts de givre, l'herbe avait une apparence cristalline due au mélange de glace et de gel et, par ce temps bien saisonnier, les Deimon Devil Bats s'entraînaient.

- POURQUOIIIIIII ? Cria de désespoir Monta, grelottant. Il fait s-si f-f-f-f-f-f-froid ! Ce démon n'a-t-il donc aucune s-s-s-s-ensation ?

- La ferme, saleté de macaque ! Continue de courir ! lui hurla Hiruma, lui tirant dans les pieds.

- O-O-Oui, Hiruma-sempai ! s'exclama le receveur, reproduisant le cri du singe affolé.

Sena, qui regardait la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé, le démon était égal à lui-même, tirant toujours plus loin ses joueurs avec lui, pourtant si quelqu'un l'observait attentivement, il verrait que le capitaine semblait gêné avec son bras gauche. Sena se souvint de la scène qu'il lui avait faite hier pour qu'il le soigne, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au local. Et ce qui en avait découlé.

* * *

_#Flash Back#_

- Saleté de secrétaire ! Va dans le local et sors la putain de trousse de soin, ordonna Hiruma, se dirigeant vers la niche de Kerberus.

- H-hey ? Tu t'es blessé ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que Mamori-nee-chan te soigne ?

- Fermes-la et fais ce que je te dis ! Hurla le démon en tirant en l'air avec deux mitraillettes. Cette saleté de manager a autant de douceur qu'un taureau en rut devant une putain de vache à engrosser **(1)**!

- C-Compris ! bredouilla le jeune homme en courant vers le local.

Une fois arrivé, il sortit la trousse à pharmacie et sortit de quoi faire des bandages et la crème analgésique. Et présentement, Sena attendait son capitaine tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que le Quater Back le protégerait de lui-même contre de potentiels agresseurs. Il l'avait déjà protégé, certes, mais de façon détourné, à l'aide de son « Carnet à Menaces », mais jamais de par lui-même. Ca allait à l'encontre de son code de conduite et même de son caractère, songea le brun. C'était comme si un tigre sauvait une antilope d'un autre prédateur, la prenant sous son aile et, ça, ça allait carrément à l'encontre des lois de la nature. Complètement inconcevable !

De plus, Sena n'avait jamais vu Hiruma aussi en colère, l'expression qu'il avait arborée en se relevant avait donné des frissons d'appréhension au brun. Lorsqu'il avait senti l'aura meurtrière qui enveloppait le blond, le jeune homme avait prié tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas à avoir un jour affaire à un Hiruma dans cet état.

Mais malgré ça, le Running Back ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'affluer dans son cœur et se propager partout dans son corps, c'était la reconnaissance. Si le démon n'avait pas été là, Sena aurait fini avec de terribles blessures, si ce n'était plus.

La porte coulissa doucement tandis que Hiruma entrait dans le vestiaire réservé à ce dernier _(« les capitaines ont droit à leurs propres vestiaires ! »_ avait-il clamé le jour où les autres lui avaient demandé ou il se changeait) qui se trouvait derrière une porte dissimulé que Sena avait un jour découvert par hasard.

- Ainsi donc, tu savais ou se trouvait ce vestiaire ? remarqua le blond, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

- Quand j'ai voulu échapper aux attentions trop… maternelles de Mamori-nee-chan, expliqua le jeune homme. J'ai découvert cette pièce et je dois dire que la première fois, j'ai eu super peur !

En effet, on pouvait : la pièce était peinte en noire, une seule fenêtre en hauteur permettait à la lumière déjà tamisé par les stores de rentrer dans la salle. Elle était assez grande, l'agencement en était assez simple. Un vestiaire sur le côté gauche, un canapé rouge sang pouvant accueillir au moins trois personnes trônait au milieu de la pièce, en face d'un grand écran, quelques objets de décorations pour accentuer l'effet « l'antre du Diable » étaient disposés ci et là, une grande table et plusieurs chaises étaient placées dans un coin de la pièce.

- Kékékéké !

Et maintenant que le démon était dans la pièce, Sena se rendait compte que l'atmosphère démoniaque était encore plus présente. Il secoua la tête, se demandant s'il allait survivre à l'expérience. Hiruma alla s'installer sur une chaise, de façon à avoir le dossier devant lui. Il enleva doucement avec précaution son maillot, dévoilant un doc musclé à un Sena un peu chamboulé.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda-t-il en son for intérieur».

Il se concentra sur le dos du 2ème année, cherchant sa blessure et vit de très vilaines éraflures allant de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au milieu du dos. Le démon allait souffrir pendant un moment.

- Je vais d'abord m'assurer que rien n'est allé dessus, puis je mettrais de la crème pour soulager les tensions dû à la peau arrachée. Je pense qu'il faudra aussi prendre des médicaments pour apaiser ta douleur, expliqua Sena, pendant qu'il se lavait les mains dans un lavabo qui se trouvait à côté du vestiaire.

Puis quant il eut fini de sécher ses mains, il s'approcha de Hiruma et entreprit de poser très délicatement ses doigts sur les meurtrissures. Il ne les bougea pas, sentant le blond se contracter, et examina attentivement chaque parcelle de la blessure. Satisfait, il se recula et s'appliqua à enduire de pommade ses mains.

- Cela va piquer, annonça-t-il.

Hiruma grogna d'approbation. Il sentit les mains du Running Back se poser sur son dos et malgré sa délicatesse, le blond en ressentit une vive douleur qui se manifesta par la contraction soudaine de ses muscles, il serra aussi les dents pour ne pas lâcher de gémissements plaintifs. Hors de question de pleurnicher devant le Fuckin'Nabot, s'insurgea-t-il.

- H-Hiruma-sa, je- veux-tu que j'arrête ? Bafouilla celui-ci, ne supportant l'idée de lui faire mal.

- Non, ça doit être fait ! s'exclama vivement le blessé. Continue, Fuckin'Nabot.

- Oui…

Les mains tremblantes, Sena poursuivit sa tâche. Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible, parcourant la blessure avec l'effleurement d'un papillon, léger et volatile. A présent, si Hiruma frissonnait, ce n'était pas à cause de la douleur, mais à cause des décharges électriques qui traversèrent son corps.

- Voilà, j'ai fini, finit par dire le brun au bout de cinq minutes. Je vais te mettre un bandage pour que ça ne frotte pas avec tes vêtements.

Cette opération nécessitait un rapprochement conséquent de leurs corps, Sena s'en rendit compte quand il dû passer ses bras de part et d'autre du blond pour attraper le bandage et lui faire faire le tour du torse. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, tandis que ses mains tremblotèrent pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se reprenne en main. Certes c'était extrêmement gênant, mais il fallait le faire, le Quater Back souffrirait énormément. Il commença donc par respirer normalement, mais bien sûr quand il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque la joue du démon et qu'il fut envahit par l'odeur enivrante de celui-ci, il suffoqua de façon inaudible (valait mieux pas réveiller le côté sadique du blessé !). Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, ses joues étaient complètement cramoisies, puis avant qu'il ne refasse un tour, il bloqua sa respiration.

- Tu t'actives, Fuckin'Nabot ! Ou tu préfères que j'appelle l'autre saleté de manager pour qu'elle m'arrache l'épaule ?

Envahit par une vague d'inquiétude, le jeune homme dû s'avouer qu'il aurait été transi de peur pour le blond s'il avait laissé Mamori s'occuper du reste. On ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune fille était un modèle de douceur, la dernière fois qu'il avait soigné un membre de l'équipe, c'était Jûmonji et celui-ci avait souffert mille morts. Sena se souvenait encore des hurlements de douleur que le Line-Men avait poussés. Non, pas moyen de laisser Hiruma entre les mains de gorilles de sa « _sœur_ ».

- O-oui ! Pas la peine de l'appeler !

Aussi vite que lui permettait l'état du blond, il finit de bander (_NDA : sans jeu de mots, s'il vous plait !_) le démon. Puis se redressant, il recula vers le canapé où il s'adossa tandis que son capitaine essayait de bouger un peu son bras gauche, une grimace accompagna vite le mouvement.

Sena regardait la scène d'un air absent, un peu interdit. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'incroyable.

Complètement surréaliste.

Inconcevable…

_# Fin du Flash Back #_

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus mentir, du moins plus à lui-même. Lorsqu'il en avait prit conscience après avoir terminé de soigner le démon, il avait énormément réfléchit durant la nuit. Sa façon d'agir à lui envers Hiruma, son obstination à toujours vouloir lui faire plaisir en courant encore et encore plus vite. Riku lui avait dit pendant un moment que lorsqu'il courait c'était pour et par fierté. S'il gagnait c'était aussi par fierté. Sena n'aurait pu être aussi d'accord, il voulait rendre fier Hiruma d'avoir cru en lui, le rendre fier de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir d'aucune façon que ce soit.

Et aujourd'hui (_NDA : ou plutôt hier_) il avait compris ce qu'il l'animait dans son désir de _plaire _au blond.

Tellement simple, mais pourtant tellement compliqué à admettre.

Il était tombé amoureux de l'élève le plus démoniaque de son lycée, Hiruma Yoichi.

Au loin, Hiruma s'arrêta net dans sa course et fendit son visage d'un de ses sourires les plus prédateurs.

- yaaAAA-hAAAAaa !

* * *

**(1) : **C'est la seule image poétique qui m'est venue à l'esprit... Ne me jetez pas la pierre s'il vous plait !

Et voilà, la prise de conscience de Sena sur ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce que Hiruma est en train de préparer ? Le retour de Chizuru va-t-il faire évoluer les choses ? De façon positive ? Ou bien négative ?

Tout vous sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre !

Bye Bye ! Oh, et... review ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Il s'agit d'une suite direct du chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture ^^ !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 :

(Où quand un plan peut en servir un autre, puis un autre. Ya-ha !)

.

* * *

Pendant que Sena regardait amoureusement (tout en discrétion, évidemment !) son capitaine, les deux filles de l'équipe tenaient une réunion stratégique ayant pour sujet Hiruma. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de se réunir dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles pour discuter de la nouvelle marche à suivre si elles voulaient connaitre la vérité.

- Bon, puisqu'il semble mût d'un instinct de préservation hors-norme qui le pousse à s'éloigner de toi quand tu l'approches… Commença Suzuna.

- Il faut changer notre plan d'attaque, termina Mamori, un poing levé.

- Hum...

- Huum...

- Ah ! Plutôt que d'essayer de provoquer une situation, pourquoi ne pas le prendre en flagrant délit, si je puis dire ? demanda la pompom girl.

- Très bonne idée, mais il ne risque pas de se douter de quelque chose ? rétorqua la manager. Nous parlons quand même de Hiruma-kun...

- Evidemment que non, ne sous-estimes mes talents en matière de filature ! Je suis la meilleure !

- Suzuna-chan, fit la jeune femme, en souriant. Yoooosh ! La stratégie AHPDETELFC est passée à SHPDSFELFC !

- « Approcher Hiruma Pour Déclencher l'Émotion Tendresse Et Le Faire Chanter », c'est fini ! Maintenant on va « Suivre Hiruma Pour Découvrir Sa Faille Et le Faire Chanter » ! Ya ! C'est parfait ! Très vite on trouvera sa faille et on pourra l'exploiter ! Nous allons réaliser ce que tout le monde n'a jamais réussit à faire jusqu'à présent : Faire Chanter Le Maître Chanteur !

- J'en suis sûr, Suzuna-chan ! Comme ça, il ne pourra plus nous insulter ! Renchérit Mamori, une lueur combative allumée dans les yeux. Il est temps de remettre ce démon sur le droit chemin de la vertu vertueuse (_NDA : les pléonasme, il n'y a que ça de vrai !_) !

Sur ces bonnes (vraiment ?) résolutions, les deux jeunes filles sortirent du local des Deimon pour rejoindre l'équipe et assurer leur rôle auprès des joueurs. Elles ne se doutaient pas un seul instant qu'un certain démon avait enregistré par le biais de caméras cachés dans le décor (_NDA : Où ça ? Où ça ? Hiruma : Tché ! Comme si j'allais vous le dire à toi et aux Fuckin'Lecteurs !_).

.

* * *

.

Les deux jeunes filles venaient tout juste d'arriver au terrain d'entraînement que le Running Back interpella la manager.

- Ha ! Mamori-nee-chan, tu veux bien mesurer les Line-Men à la course des 40 yards ? Demanda-t-il. Hiruma-san veut avoir leurs nouvelles performances enregistrés.

- AH, o-oui. Tout de suite !

« _Elle vient de bégayer ou c'est mon imagination ? _» se demanda le jeune homme, un sourcil levé. La jeune fille, remarquant que sa réponse avait intrigué son protégé, décida de partir vers les garçons dont elle devait chronométrer la course pour éviter de se justifier, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Sena ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas ? You-nii le sait ?

- Ah, c'est toi, Suzuna ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Mamori-nee-chan et toi ? Ça fait un moment que l'entraînement a commencé.

- Ah, euh… Bah, tu vois… Balbutia la jeune fille, en se dandinant, les mains dans les dos.

- Suzuna ?

- Je-je…Bah en faite, euh…

- Fuuuuuckin'Nabooooot ! fit une voix dans le doc du Running Back, en traînant d'un ton menaçant les syllabes. Pourquoi tu ne cours pas ?

- IIIIIIIIHAAAAAA ! Je cours, je cours ! C'était une illusion ! H-Hiruma-san, vraiment, regarde, je cours !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sena piqua un de ses si célèbres sprints et mit autant de distance qu'il le put entre les armes de son capitaine et lui. Il avait beau s'être aperçu qu'il en était tombé amoureux, ça ne voulait pas dire que celui-ci aurait la réciprocité au niveau des sentiments (_NDA : Est-ce vraiment français ? J'ai vraiment trop d'heures de philo dans une seule semaine…_) et l'épargnerait en conséquence.

- Oïe ! Fuckin'Pompom Girl, remplis ton rôle !

- Ya ! Tout de suite, You-nii !

« Il est temps que je découvre le contenu de cette vidéo pour en avoir le cœur net » songea Hiruma en le regardant aller vers les joueurs. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié voir la sœur du Fuckin'Barbu faire du charme à SON Fuckin'Nabot (même si ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité) et il n'avait put s'empêcher d'interrompre la conversation, dominé qu'il était par sa jalousie. Il ouvrit son ordinateur de poche et se connecta aux caméras de surveillance du local.

- _« Approcher Hiruma Pour Déclencher l'Émotion Tendresse Et Le Faire Chanter », c'est fini ! Maintenant on va « Suivre Hiruma Pour Découvrir Sa Faille Et le Faire Chanter » ! Ya ! C'est parfait ! Très vite on trouvera sa faille et on pourra l'exploiter ! Nous allons réaliser ce que tout le monde n'a jamais réussit à faire jusqu'à présent : Faire Chanter Le Maître Chanteur !_

_- J'en suis sûr, Suzuna-chan ! Comme ça, il ne pourra plus nous insulter ! Il est temps de remettre ce démon sur le droit chemin de la vertu vertueuse ! __»_  


- Kékékékékékékékékékékéké ! Alors c'était ça… Très bien, je vais les aider. Elles vont peut-être m'être utiles finalement. Opération SFN**(1) **enclenchée ! YA-HA !

Sena, pour une raison qu'il ignorait et ne voulait absolument pas savoir, sentit des sueurs froides le parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

- Sena, t'es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda Monta. Dépêche-toi de te remettre à courir si tu ne veux pas avoir le corps troué de partout !

.

* * *

.

Une petite fille, perchée dans un arbre à proximité du terrain, avait tout entendu des conversations et tout vu des réactions des protagonistes. Par la grâce divine (_NDA : Evidemment vous l'aurez tous compris, c'est de moi qu'il est question !_), personne ne s'était aperçut de sa présence, pas même Hiruma, qui pourtant avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose (à croire que s'occuper de Sena est très prenant). La fillette n'aurait peut-être pas à intervenir tout de suite finalement, elle attendrait le bon moment et aiderait le démon tout en soutenant le Running Back. Ah. Et elle ferait en sorte que cette manager de malheur fiche la paix à son cousin (une bonne fois pour toute !).

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Mamori d'avoir des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos.

La petite fille, cachée dans son arbre, mima silencieusement l'expression « Ya-haaa » avant de rigoler _muettement._

Yaaaa-haaaaa !

.

* * *

**.**

**(1)** : SFN : Séduire le Fuckin'Nabot

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais pas prévu d'avoir des exercices en philo à faire. Voici, je suis désolé pour la qualité aussi, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus que ça, alors j'ai peut-être un peu bâclé certains passages (pour ne pas dire tous). Si j'ai le temps plus tard, j'améliorerai cet épisode.

Breeeef.

J'espère que cela vous aura (même un peu) plus. Laissez-moi des rewiews, onégaï ! Please ! Por favor ! S'il vous plait !


	8. Note de l'Auteur

Note de l'Auteur incapable de respecter ses _propres_ délais !

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous faire signaler ma présence par le biais de ce petit mot (que vous devez sûrement haïr parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de la suite de l'histoire). Ma prochaine publication (de chapitre, s'entend) se fera très certainement pendant la première semaine des vacances qui arrivent et j'**essayerai** de publier deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner à condition bien sûr que mon inspiration ne me lâchera pas en cours de route.

Je vous prie de par mon humble enveloppe corporelle de bien vouloir me pardonner cette atrocité ! Qu'ouïs-je ? C'est un roc ? C'est un pic ? Que dis-je ? C'est une péninsule !**(1)**

Breeeef.

Tout ceci, tout cela pour vous prévenir de ma très brève absence qui va se prolonger...**(2)**

* * *

**(1) **: Pour ceux qui ne se souvienne pas de leurs cours (haaaan ! C'est pas bien !), il s'agit d'une tirade de Cyrano de Bergerac en parlant de son nez tellement... tellement ! J'en frissonne ! Brrrrr !

**(2)** : Parfois je me fais peur toute seule quand je me relis... Ayez pitié d'une pauvre âme en peine de savoir véritablement écrire la magnifique (plait-il ?!) langue française qui est la nôtre !


	9. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà, me revoici ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ces années et années et années et années et années et années d'absence.

Je suis impardonnable, je sais.

Oh.

Mince, je crois que je vais pleurer. Veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'aille me reprendre.

(sort de la pièce)

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 :

(Ou quand Jûmonji Kazuki suscite de l'intérêt chez Hiruma Yoichi !)

.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jûmonji Kazuki se trouvait dans une impasse. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait à faire quelque chose comme ça et il ne savait pas du tout comme s'y prendre, de plus ses deux acolytes de toujours ne l'aidaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Tout deux se foutaient royalement de lui dans son dos, alors qu'il se tenait face au reste de l'équipe. Il déglutit d'appréhension. Il le sentait, au vu du regard de son capitaine, il était proche de mourir dans la minute qui suivait s'il ne réagissait pas fissa ! _« A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible »_ se dit-il, en ouvrant la bouche.

- Euh… Donc, voilà… Mon père m'a donné des tickets pour le nouveau parc d'attraction qui vient d'ouvrir, déclara Jûmonji, très mal à l'aise, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il nous les offre pour fêter nos victoires.

«_ Et pour remercier ton capitaine de t'avoir sortit de la catégorie « déchet »_ » avait précisé son père, mais pour le blond à la cicatrice**(1)**, il était hors de question de le répéter au démon. Il jubilerait trop autrement. D'ailleurs il semblait jubiler assez comme ça.

- Ooooh, vraiment ? Kekekekekekeke !

Maintenant Jûmonji avait la certitude que ce gars pouvait lire dans les pensées. Comment bordel à pigeon**(2)** pouvait-il avoir cette tête triomphante autrement ?

En réalité, le démon n'avait aucune idée (ou ne s'en souciait pas) du pourquoi le père du Fuckin'Ha-ha n°1 leur offrait ces tickets, à la place il planifiait déjà le séjour au parc d'attraction. Il avait hâte d'y être ! Ya-ha !

- Quand sont valable ces tickets, Jûmonji-kun ? demanda sa future victime, qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait des frissons.

- Euh… Pour le…

Le Line-Men s'interrompit pour vérifier la date sur les tickets.

- Le 24 et 25 décembre. On peut passer la journée du 25 au parc, précisa-t-il.

_« En faite, il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi pour passer Noël seul avec sa nouvelle copine. Quel vieux débris inutile ! » _songea le blond , blasé.

- Donc cela voudrait dire qu'on passera Noël ensemble, remarqua Kurita, tout enjoué à cette idée. On y va ! On y va, les amis !

- Pendant les fêtes de Noël ? Désolée, je ne serai pas là. Mes parents vont dans la famille de ma mère à l'autre bout du pays, je les accompagne, déclara Mamori.

- Nous aussi, nous ne serons pas là, continua Suzuna, en désignant son frère et elle-même. Comme cela fait longtemps que notre mère n'a pas vu Nii-chan, nous fêtons Noël en famille.

Si Hiruma n'avait pas une réputation à tenir, il en aurait sauté de joie. Les deux gêneuses ne seront pas là ! Parfait ! Absolument parfait !

- Je pense que je pourrais venir, mais je vais vérifier auprès de mes parents, déclara Sena, une main sur son menton.

- Ah ! Sena, j'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama la manager, en prenant un air catastrophé. Ta mère m'a appelée. Votre fête de Noël se tiendra à Kyoto dans la demeure principale de ta famille. Elle voulait savoir si tu voulais venir ou pas ?

- Ah ! C'est cette année ?! J'y vais pas ! Jamais !

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, Sena ? Il s'agit de la famille de ta mère, si je ne m'abuse ? fit Mamori, interloquée.

- Justement. Personnellement je n'ai rien contre eux, ma grand-mère maternelle est certainement la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, mais en dehors d'elle, ils… Pour faire simple, je suis le fruit d'une union non-désirée dans la famille de ma mère. Elle s'est marié contre leur avis. Et comme je ressemble énormément à mon père physiquement, ils ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur. Et -merci Seigneur- on dirait que ma mère l'a enfin comprit.

- On a beau te connaitre depuis des mois, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur toi, finalement, remarqua Monta, son meilleur ami.

Sena lui sourit, légèrement gêné.

- Un peu comme tout le monde ici, fit-il remarquer en retour. Au faite, Mamori-nee-chan, pourquoi est-ce toi que ma mère a appelé ? Je veux dire, j'ai mon portable avec moi, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu m'appeler directement.

- Tu t'entrainais quand elle a appelée, elle le savait alors elle m'a appelé sachant que j'aurais mon portable sur moi.

- Ah, bien sûr. Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas et pour la prévenir que j'irais au parc.

- Avant que tu ne le fasses, Fuckin'Nabot, il faut organiser la sortie, fit remarquer Hiruma, en essuyant, comme d'habitude, l'une de ses armes. Exceptionnellement, tu accompliras ton travail de secrétaire.

- Hey ! Je croyais que-! (il s'interrompit en voyant la lueur démoniaque s'allumer dans les yeux de son capitaine) T-Très bien ! Nous n'avons pas fait le tour des personnes présentes ou non. Qui sera là le 24 et 25 ? Je vais vous appeler tour à tour par ordre alphabétique.

Prenant une feuille et un crayon, il s'assit à la seule table libre, qui se trouvait à côté de celle sur laquelle se trouvait le démon.

- Commençons. Anezaki Mamori ?

- Non-présente.

- Doburoku Sakaki ?

- Non-présent. C'est votre récompense et je suis trop vieux pour aller dans ce genre d'endroit.

- C'est noté. Hiruma Yoichi ?

- Je serai présent, Fuckin'Nabot. Je ne vais pas manquer une occasion pareille d'avoir de belles photos compromettantes ! Kekekeke !

- Ha ha ha… Euh… Ishimaru Tetsuo ?

Un silence s'ensuivit. Sena leva la tête et remarqua l'absence du jeune homme.

- Pour une fois qu'on pense à lui, voilà qu'il n'est pas là, railla Monta.

- Note-le absent, déclara impitoyablement le capitaine.

- M-mais… (un regard noir l'interrompit) Bon. Continuons alors. Jûmonji Kazuki ?

- Présent.

Sena passa son nom sous silence et se nota présent également.

- Komusubi Daikichi ?

- P-présent, Fûmoooo !

- Kurito Ryôkan ?

- Présent ! Présent ! Présent ! Présent ! Présent !

- C'est noté, Kurita-san. Suivant : Kuroki Kôji ?

- Présent.

Soudain le crayon que tenait Sena se volatilisa et ce dernier sentit la présence de Hiruma dans son dos. Celui-ci nota le dernier appelé présent et à l'inverse cocha dans la colonne absent les noms Omasadake Futoshi, Satake Yohei et Yamaoka Kenta.

- Ils ne servent à rien dans l'équipe, sinon à jouer les mascottes, mais pour ça on a déjà le Fuckin'Cochon et Cerberus. Pas besoin de les récompenser.

- O-o-okay… S-Suivant, Raimon Tarô ?

- Présent, MAX ! On va trop s'éclater, MAX !

- Taki Natsuhiko ? Absent, du coup. Et pareil pour Taki Suzuna. Takekura Gen ?

- Présent. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas détendu.

- Tôgano Shôzô ?

- Présent.

- Et pour finir, Yukimitsu Manabu ?

- J-je ne sais pas si je pourrais convaincre ma mère de me laisser fêter Noël avec vous…

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour ton activité, fit remarquer Sena, réfléchissant. Elle n'acceptera pas le fait que tu puisses avoir besoin de te détendre durant deux jours ?

- Etant donné que j'ai été classé deuxième aux examens du lycée, je pense qu'il y a une chance qu'elle me laisse y aller, mais ce n'est pas sûr.

- Nous irons la voir, s'il le faut ! s'exclama Monta, révolté.

- N-non ! Si tu fais ça, elle va se rendre compte que j'ai une activité extra-scolaire !

- Moi, je peux aller la voir, si tu veux, fit Sena, tout en réfléchissant. Je peux me faire passer pour un élève en difficulté, ce qui ne serait pas trop dur, et lui dire que j'ai besoin de ton aide dans certaines matières. Accorde-t-elle de l'importance aux promesses ?

- Oui, énormément ! fit Yukimitsu, se sentant poussé des ailes en écoutant religieusement le Running Back.

- Et bien, nous avons qu'à lui dire que c'est une sorte de promesse que tu m'as faite en remerciement pour t'avoir sauvé la mise avant un examen, affaires oubliés, précision sur un sujet qu'y t'a permis de te hisser à la seconde place. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait plus de valeur pour ta mère.

Tous n'avaient qu'une pensée en tête à ce moment-là.

_« Nous sommes face à un génie caché »_**(3)**

Hiruma, encore une fois, ricana sous cape. C'était très bien pensé de la part du plus rapide de ses joueurs.

- Merci infiniment, Sena-kun ! Vraiment, je te remercie !

- A-Ah, mais c'était juste une suggestion comme ça, je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ça marche… Enfin, voilà quoi, répondit le jeune homme, embarrassé.

- Mais tu es incroyable quand même ! répliqua Yukimitsu, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis sûr que ça marchera, renchérit leur entraineur.

- C'est clair ! Y a pas moyen qu'on aille sans toi, l'intello, firent les Frères Ha'ha, en parfaite synchronisation.

- Voilà l'entrée en scène des Fuckin'Frères, railla Hiruma.

- Hein ?

- Heiiiin ?

- HEIIIN ?!

- ON N'EST PAS FRERES ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le reste de l'équipe explosa de rire. Sena commença à lister tout ce qu'il lui faudrait prévoir pour que le séjour se passe dans les meilleures conditions qui soient. Transport, argent pour cadeau, hébergement du 24 au soir.

- Au faite, Jûmonji-kun. Ou est-ce qu'on loge ?

- Dans l'hôtel du parc, répondit celui-ci sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Comment ? Tous dans la même chambre ? Ou par groupe ?

- Ah… Euh… Attend, j'ai une feuille avec tous les détails.

Le Line-Men partit chercher la feuille en question dans son sac de cours.

- Bon sang ! Ou est-elle déjà ?! Ah ! La voilà ! Tiens, Sena.

- Merci, Jûmonji-kun, sourit le jeune homme en retour.

- Euh… D-De rien.

Hiruma releva la tête en entendant le ton gêné du joueur n°51 et vit des rougeurs sur ses joues. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier pour l'inciter à s'éloigner du Running Back. Ce dernier le fit, ne comprenant pas comment il s'était attiré les foudres de son capitaine.

- Hey ! C'est quoi cette arrangement ?! Il y a deux chambres pour trois personnes, trois chambres pour deux personnes et une chambre individuelle ! Mais on est 12 en comptant Kerberus et Big Porc**(4)**. Hum… Etant donné que nous sommes le 13 décembre et que nous devons donner une réponse le 17 dernier délai, je suggère que, durant les deux prochains jours, vous réfléchissiez avec qui vous voulez être, le temps qu'on règle le problème de Yukimitsu-san.

- Très bonne idée, Sena ! approuva la manager, fière de son protégé. As-tu pensé au moyen de transport ?

- Oui, il faut que je voie à quelle station de gare le parc est le plus près, ou s'il est préférable d'y aller par un autre moyen.

- Un bus peut être réquisitionné, sourit sournoisement Hiruma. Une de mes connaissances se fera une joie de nous conduire jusqu'au parc et de nous ramener chez nous par la suite.

- Hiruma-kun ! S'exclama Mamori. Tu vas l'y obliger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dirent Musashi et Sena en même temps.

- Sena ! Et même toi, Musashi-kun ?!

- Et bien, cela nous ferait économiser un paquet d'argent, déclara Musashi, indifférent à l'air scandalisé de la manager.

- C-C'est vrai, Mamori-nee-chan. De plus, je ne vois pas comment Yukimitsu-san pourrait demander de l'argent pour prendre le train à sa mère alors qu'il sera sensé me faire réviser et ce n'est qu'un exemple. Moins on aura besoin d'argent à dépenser, plus il y a de chances que les parents laissent leur enfants venir.

- De plus, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, saleté de manager, tu ne seras même pas là, fit remarquer Hiruma, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

Se sentant en terrain ennemi, la jeune femme ne répliqua rien, même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Après avoir réglé les premiers détails de leur voyage, les membres de Deimon Devil Bats évoquèrent leur match contre les Chameleons.

- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu jouer le match entièrement, déclara Monta. Je leur aurais montré ma technique super géniale de réception.

- Et nous donc ! répliquèrent les Line-Men.

- C'est vrai que c'est dommage, continua Kurita. On n'aura pas eu de match d'entrainement finalement. Mais heureusement que Sena-kun était sur le banc pour nous prévenir qu'ils avaient une nouvelle tactique de jeu ! Même blessé, Sena-kun est très important pour l'équipe !

Sena, très gêné d'être le centre d'attention, ne sut que dire. Il pensait ne pas avoir fait grand-chose et donc de n'avoir pas été utile à l'équipe. De plus, Hiruma a été blessé par sa faute. Le jeune Running Back se redressa d'un coup en se tournant vers le démon, son regard appuyé sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il allait, quand le blond lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue (_NDA :_ _Désolée, je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour exprimer l'intensité du regard de braise de notre blondinet adooooorrrrrré !_). Il esquissa quelques signes.

- _N'en parle à personne, compris ? Et oui, je vais bien, même si je n'ai pas intérêt à forcer dessus._

Sena baissa la tête, honteux d'être à l'origine de la blessure de son capitaine. Il aperçu du coin de l'œil d'autres signes que faisait le jeune homme.

- _Pas ta faute. Décidé par moi-même de…_

Trop gêné pour finir sa phrase, le Quater Back ne « dit » rien de plus et se concentra sur la conversation qui poursuivait sa route. Sena, rassuré et amusé, fit de même.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?! s'écriait Monta. Ce serait génial de faire un match contre eux !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non !

- Pourtant ce serait un bon entraînement, MAX ! Continua Monta. Dis-leur Sena que c'est une bonne idée !

- Une bonne idée de quoi ?

- Raaaah ! Jouer contre Poséidon, évidemment !

- Hors de question, Fuckin'Singe ! Le prochain match se fera sans Fuckin'Nabot et ce sera contre les Ôjô White Knights.

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit.

.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-HAA !

* * *

**(1) **: ils sont quatre blonds dans l'équipe : Hiruma Yoichi, Taki Natsuhiko, Jûmonji Kazuki et Shôzô Toganô. Je tenais à préciser de quel blond il était question.

**(2) **:franchement… Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette expression.

**(3) **: J'essaye sincèrement de ne pas faire un Sena parfait, mais je me voyais mal faire suggérer cette idée par quelqu'un d'autre, imaginez que c'est Hiruma par exemple ou Monta… Et je ne parle même de Kurita…

**(4)** : Big Proc est le cochon que Doburoku-sensei a ramené juste avant le match contre Poseidon en pensant que c'était Komusubi lorsque ce dernier avait fugué (source Wikipédia ^^ !).

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ !

(reçoit un arbre en plein face) NON PITIE !

Je sais que je suis très très très très très très très très très très très en retard ! Laissez-moi vivre au moins le temps que je finisse cette fic !

Je vous en prie, Mes Seigneuries Lecteurs !

Rewiews ?


End file.
